Broken Hearts and Flipping Fins
by Tenchibunny324
Summary: “ Tenchi how could you bring her home when you have me?” Ryoko screamed once more.“ Well she looked helpless and what else could I do, leave her?” Tenchi replied frustrated and fed up with her.
1. Finding Her

_**Broken Hearts and Flipping Fins**_

_**Hey, this is my second ff and I hope you all love it!**_

_**Preview: " Tenchi how could you bring her home when you have me?" Ryoko screamed once more." Well she looked helpless and what else could I do, leave her?" Tenchi replied frustrated and fed up with her. **_

Tenchi yawned as he walked out his seaside cabin. He only had one more night to enjoy his trip away from all of the action back at home. Tenchi gazed at the great ocean view when he saw a faint twinkle by the shore. Being curious, he ran briskly to the cause and gasped. There before him was a seaweed-covered mermaid knocked out cold; her long aqua hair messed up and salty. Tenchi wondered what to do with this castaway, eventually he picked her up, and like magic her fins turned to legs. Confused and alarmed, Tenchi ran back to his cabin. He put one of his large shirts on the aqua haired beauty and laid her carefully on the couch. 

Her eyes opened little by little. Tenchi glanced over his shoulder at her and turned off the television," Hey, you're finally awake!" he exclaimed. She opened her eyes quickly and hopped up and collapsed down on the floor. The clumsy girl tried to stand back up and flopped down again. Tenchi chuckled," I guess you're not used to land huh?" She looked in a mysterious way and stuttered," Land?" Tenchi smiled and nodded," There is so much to learn!" Tenchi opened a large book and read the sentences to the finned girl. The two spent hours reading and soon the mermaid had fallen asleep halfway through the lessons. Tenchi woke her up and they finished the rest of the book.

" You what?" Ryoko yelled in distress into the phone. Tenchi backed up as he heard her loud reply," Take it easy, you're on high volume. And yes, I am bringing her home." " Tenchi how could you bring her home when you have me?" Ryoko screamed once more." Well she looked so helpless and what else could I do leave her?" Tenchi replied frustrated and fed up with her." Well you could forget…" Ryoko started again and Tenchi hung up on her. He sighed and glanced over his shoulder at the clueless mermaid messing with his bag," Hey don't touch that!" She looked up and smiled," I'm sorry." She gave Tenchi his bag and skipped on the bus. Tenchi smiled and hurried after her on the bus. The mermaid said hello to all of the passengers and found a seat for the two of them. The bus sputtered to a start and it headed towards Tenchi's house.


	2. The Arrival

_**Chapter 2: Arrival**_

_**Disclaimer: Happy Holidays everyone! Lookie at me, I'm in a disclaimer!**_

The mermaid ran off the bus and fell gracefully in the nearby pond. Tenchi ran to her in alarm and gazed in amazement at the beauty. Her fin grew back and she darted back and forth through the water. Tenchi giggled at this behavior and walked to the door.

Sasami answered the door, smiled, and gave Tenchi a friendly 'welcome back' hug," Tenchi! I'm so happy you're back! Ryoko told me, where is she?" Sasami laughed.

Tenchi pointed at the mermaid flipping in the air.

Sasami got stars in her eyes,

" Oh Tenchi! She's so pretty! What's her name?" Tenchi shrugged,

" Well we could call her Aki…" The majestic girl flew out of the water and landed on the soft dirt, her aqua hair covered in dirt. She quickly got up and smiled,

" Aki! I like Aki!" she turned to Sasami and shook her hand,

" Hello, my name is Aki!" Sasami smiled,

" Nice to meet you, I'm Sasami!" Tenchi was happy they were getting along. He was forcefully pushed to the ground and found Ryoko atop of him. Ryoko beamed at Tenchi,

" Tenchi! You're back! Did you get my postcards?" Tenchi groaned in pain at the unexpecting lunge,

" Yes I got them every day." Ryoko, noticing Tenchi's pain hopped off,

" Sorry Tenchi! Say where is that girl…" Ryoko said looking for Aki. Tenchi sighed,

" Ryoko she has a name it's Aki. And she's over talking to Sasami." Ryoko glared at her as if she were her prey and stormed over.

Ryoko pulled Aki by the arm and took a good look at her. The only thing she could think was 'Tenchi's gotta stay away from her…'. Aki smiled at her even though her rude behavior. Ryoko stared at her and she grinned back. Ryoko gave up and stormed back into the house. Sasami, disappointed, lead Aki into the house. Aki darted around the house and through the kitchen. Ayeka glanced from her book at Aki and hurried to catch her. She caught Aki's attention and gave a weird 'what are you doing' look,

" You must be that mermaid girl…right?" Aki grabbed Ayeka's hand and shook the frightened girl's hand,

" I'm Aki and yes I am!" Ayeka tried to not get her hand torn off by the girl and forced a smile,

" Yes, I'm Ayeka. Nice to meet you." Ayeka pulled her hand back and got back to her book. She too didn't like Aki that much. Aki went about and caught Mihoshi's eye. Mihoshi leaped up and ran to Aki. She giggled,

" Hello! You're that one girl Ryoko was talking about eh? I'm Mihoshi!" Aki felt welcomed and shook Mihoshi's hand,

" I'm Aki! Nice to meet you!" Aki skipped off and noticed Washu's lab. She peaked in and lost her balance. Aki stumbled to get back her balance yet fell down. Washu, who was working on a project, was used to Mihoshi having this same clumsiness and slammed down her tools. She looked around and to her surprise saw the aqua haired girl flat on her face. Washu sighed and kneeled down to Aki's level,

" Well you must be that girl. The name's Washu." Aki returned to normal and took Washu's hand, making Washu lose balance. Aki caught her and shook her hand,

" I'm Aki! You have a lot of shiny things." Aki dashed around the lab and Washu stopped her from doing too much harm,

" Yes, um I think it's almost dinner time let's go eat before you wreak something." The two walked up the stairs and Sasami had dinner ready.

The household all sat down and watched Aki try to handle chopsticks. She did all she could but couldn't get a hold of it. Tenchi took hold of her hand and lead her. Ryoko nearly burst through the roof and Ayeka crushed her rice. Washu bent her head down in disappointment and mumbled' I don't want to see this'. Tenchi noticed the girls' behavior and let go of Aki's hand. Ryoko and Ayeka stood up and yelled at the same time,

" May I be excused!" Everyone stared at them in surprise that they could agree on anything. Sasami nodded her head and the two stormed out of the room. Aki stared at them leaving,puzzled and confused. Ryoko grabbed Ayeka by the shoulder and whispered into her ear,

" We have got to do something about that darn girl." Ayeka got a wicked grin and turned to Ryoko. They shook hands and Ayeka whispered,

" Let's get started."

_**How do ya'll like that? I made it longer this time! See you in next chapter!**_


End file.
